


After.

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Gen, Post 3x09, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of 3x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After.

"Felicity?" Digg called out, switching the lever. Slowly the lights throughout the foundry flickered on, dusting across Felicity’s face where she sat on the floor, back leaned against the wall.

"Hey," he called tentatively, "I’ve been looking for you."

Felicity slowly brought her gaze towards his, and Digg sucked in a breath at the lost look in her eyes. Silent tears glistened on her cheeks, but she was surprisingly calm as they flowed freely. Digg sensed the ghost of a smile on her lips at his presence, but they moved only slightly—so different than her normally ready grin.

"I know," she answered simply. Digg watched as she looked back down, her knees gathered close to her chest. She ran her hands lightly on the floor by her sides, as if memorizing the patterns in the concrete.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking a small step near her. He didn’t approach her, though he wasn’t sure exactly why. It was like a ghost of Felicity was in front of him—her blue eyes shone the same blue as usual, but it was like the light had gone out of them. She looked the same, but with dark cloud cast over her usual sunshine. She wasn’t sad—she was broken.

"Oliver used to sit here sometimes," Felicity avoided answering, consumed in her thoughts. Back and forth, her hands ran across the ground.

"When he was really upset or needed to be alone— I think he found comfort, almost in the cold concrete and hard wall," Felicity’s voice was light as she spoke, "I think it grounded him. Helped him think."

Digg watched her a few minutes but it was almost like he wasn’t there. She was alone with herself, thinking. Her brow was furrowed, a light crease forming in her forehead that Digg recognized.

"Felicity, why don’t you come to dinner? Lyla’s cooking for all of us—it’ll be nice," Digg said and Felicity shook her head violently.

"I’m alright here Digg—you go ahead," She said, but Digg stayed, watching as her gaze left his, resting once again straight ahead of her. John followed her haunted gaze, less than shocked at it’s source—

The fern.

He walked over slowly, picking it up off the table and making his way back to Felicity, who sat in a startling silence. He sat down, legs crossed next to her, the fern on the floor in front of them.

"It’s my birthday," Felicity said suddenly, and John raised his eyebrows at her, turning.

"You didn’t tell us?" He inquired, although he wasn’t surprised.

"Didn’t feel much like celebrating," Felicity said, "Although my mom sent me an overly cheesy card. Apparently they make "Happy 25th Birthday" cards. Who knew?"

Her faux laugh settled over them a long moment.

"For what it’s worth," Digg said, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," she responded and Digg was gratified with a smile in his direction.

"Are you okay?" Felicity surprised him by asking, and he considered it a moment. Considering saying what he was expected to say. That he was getting along—that he wouldn’t miss him forever. But this was Felicity. She knew as well as him, that they would never move on.

"Not at all," Digg said with a heavy sigh, running a hand over his head, "You?"

"Not at all," she echoed, her voice cracking on the last syllable and prompting Digg to put a comforting arm around her. She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"I love him, John," she said, gasping a light sob.

"I know," he said, squeezing her tighter into him.

"I love him and I never even told him," her silent tears finally gave way to more, and John held her close to him as sobs wracked her body, "I was so scared of letting him in—I let him go without telling him how I really felt. I thought we had more time."

"He knew, Felicity," John said, "Don’t worry—I think, somehow, he knew."

_____________________________

 

"Mom," Felicity choked a sob into the phone, pressing her fist against her mouth as she tried to control her breathing.

"Felicity?" Donna startled into the phone, and Felicity could hear as the loud music in the background quickly faded as she left whatever loud club she had been working in that night, "What’s wrong sweetie?"

Felicity cried into the phone, clutching it mercilessly against her face, “Something… something happened. It’s Oliver.”

Donna’s heart broke at the hitch in her daughter’s voice.

"Could you…Maybe… I…" Felicity sniffled into the phone, "I need you."

Donna gasped sharply over the line— Felicity had never said anything like that to her mother before. She had loved her, she had been her friend—but never once in her life had Felicity Smoak admitted to needing her mom.

"I’ll be on the next flight out."


End file.
